


Some day One day Deleted Scenes

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Some day, One day series [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: These are all the deleted scenes from the fanfic Some Day One Day, which is the first part of the series. If you haven’t read that, read it first. Spoilers!!!





	Some day One day Deleted Scenes

As Some day One day the original series is coming to a slow ending, I would like to show you all some of the scenes that didn't make it into the fic. Some of these will have a small note to them so you all can understand the context in which it is supposed to be read. 

Any questions? Please ask! 

** _When I first started writing some day one day, I struggled very much with how to begin it. These are a few attempts at a first paragraph for the fic: _ **

Rogers parents are very traditional people. 

If they got their way, Roger would have gotten married to the Alpha they had arranged for him at the age of 16. 

He would be pregnant with his third child by now. He wouldn't be a part of Queen, or even play drums. He definitely wouldn't be going to University to get his Bachelors. 

In their eyes, Omegas stay at home, bare footed and taking care of the babies. Omegas are soft, quiet, virginal and tender homemakers.

Roger doesn't really fit the job description. 

If it weren't for Rogers progressive grandmother who took him in, Roger would have ended up on the streets. Surviving God knows how. 

He would rather face an uncertain future in poverty than to marry the old man his parents found for him. No matter how rich and prestigious the Alpha was. 

Roger has been pretty content with his life since running away from his family. 

Within those for years;

He got into University, something he had only dared to dream about as a teenager.

He has found friends he can trust with his life. Like his flamboyant roommate Freddie, the first homosexual Alpha Roger has ever met. 

Roger got to experience sexual freedom for the first time in his life and university parties. 

He became part of the wonderful band called Queen. They even released their first hit single this year, Seven Seas of Rhye.

Oh- 

Don't forget to mention, he got knocked up by his long term crush, Brian May. Who happens to be afraid of long term commitment, because of childhood trauma. 

This is the story how their baby all came to be, against all odds. 

Rogers heat gets triggered, birth control fails, condoms break, a baby gets born. 

~~~

As much as nobody was surprised that Roger had accidentally gotten pregnant- he had been taken by surprise.

Contrary to popular believe, Roger knows how to have safe sex. He uses his birth control religiously, condoms when he sleeps with Alphas he doesn't know. 

Birth control can fail. Condoms break. Babies get born.

~~~

As much as society wants Omegas to be timid, quiet, virginal and soft- Roger likes to live his best life. 

He doesn't party because he wants to be rebellious, but because it's fun to dance and drink. He doesn't have a lot of sex because he wants to spoil his virginity, but because he aches to be pleasured. He isn't loud because he likes to annoy people, but because he knows his talents are desirable. 

No, Roger is not society's picture perfect ideal of Omegas, but he knows that Alphas crave him nonetheless. 

And well, with the band thriving, his freedom to do whatever he wants despite his second sex, his good grades in University and amazing friends, he's happy.

~~~

(**_ Then I attempted to start the fic in the middle of a scene where Roger comes back from a hookup, and Brian and or Freddie are at home waiting for him) _**

"Look who made it home!" Freddie exclaims in surprise as Roger comes stumbling into the dorm room after midday. "I almost began to worry." 

Brian scans him down in disapproval from behind his cup of tea. Noting that Roger is still wearing the same oversized shirt as last night and booty shorts. He carries his shoes under his elbows and misses one of his socks. "You look terrible, Rog."

"I missed you too, Bri." 

"..."

If Roger wasn't still drunk, he might have cared about the comment. But Roger is swaying on his feet and he has to lean against the wall to keep himself from sliding to the floor. 

Even though the carpet seemed to be a rather comfortable option the longer Roger looks at it. "Bet you were worried 'bout me too." He beams in the direction of the kitchen table, without being able to 

He's light headed and the room won't stop spinning. 

He's still wearing the same clothes as last night- an oversized t-shirt with a pair of booty shorts. He carries his shoes in his hands, and misses one of his socks. His knees are scraped and his hair a complete mess. 

"Thank you." He giggles lazily without taking note of the insult. "I'm still drunk." 

The room is spinning and his body can't quite keep up. The floor 

Suddenly, Brian is beside him. One strong arm wrapped around his waist and guiding Roger to lay on the couch. 

Roger 

~~~

"Roger, you made it home." Brian is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, a plate with toast and a book as Roger comes stumbling into the dormroom. 

"I almost began to wonder whether I should call the police and report a missing Omega." 

Roger closes the door behind himself before he turns to beam at Brian, leaning against the wall to keep his swaying feet from giving out on him. "Morning Bri." 

It's technically not Brians dorm room, it's Freddies and Rogers, but the guitarist tends to spend more time in their dorm than his own. The apartment smells like the Alpha, his shampoo is in their shower and he keeps his favorite books on their shelves. 

Which is why Roger isn't surprised to see him. 

"It's actually afternoon already." Brian corrects him while scanning him over with pursed lips. Roger knows his hair is a mess, there are fluids on his body he doesn't want to explain, he's only wearing one of his socks and an oversized shirt to cover his private business. 

Roger deserves the questionable raised eyebrow Brian gives him, before he turns back to his book in disinterest. "Did you have a good time with whatever-his-name-was?"

"Good shag, horrible in after care." 

Roger tries to stumble into the direction of his bedroom, but it's a difficult task with the alcohol still rushing through his system and his aching body. 

His backside hurts. His knees are scraped and his head throbs as an aftermath from the wild party. The Alpha he went home had been eye-fucking Roger all evening. By the time they made it to his dorm, they got it on roughly on the floor.

Roger isn't a delicate flower, especially not when it comes to sex. He doesn't complain about the lack of foreplay, but he can appreciate a good cuddle afterwards. Or at least a rub down with a washcloth to get rid of any sticky substances.

Peter- or was it Dave? Well, the Alpha hadn't so much given Roger a goodbye kiss, before pushing his clothes into his arms and throwing him out of his dorm. Panicking about his girlfriend coming home or something similar. 

Roger is pretty sure he's forgotten half of the clothes he was wearing at the Alphas room. 

"I've had better, you know." 

Roger feels his knees buckle under his weight. The room is spinning and he feels weak. He braces the wall with his hands to keep himself from sliding to the floor. "I don't even remember what name I screamed while he took me." 

"Poor thing." Brian mumbles while his eyes stay fixed on his book. "You're still drunk aren't you?" 

Roger glances over his shoulder at him and nods sheepishly. "Yeah... Definitely." 

[It's not that Brian tries to make Roger feel ashamed for his messiness, but he is one of the few people who actually manage to make Roger feel self conscious about his messiness. 

But Brian is also one of the handful of Alphas who've looked after Roger without expecting anything in return. Which still manages to surprise Roger up to this very day. ]

Roger takes a deep calming breath with his forehead pressed against the wall. 

Everything around him is rocking as if he's in the middle of the ocean. He isn't sure if he's sober or awake enough to make it the last few steps towards his bedroom. 

"Bri." He whines with a pout, vision swimming dangerously. 

He could use a hand, but Brian is too busy actively ignoring him. 

"I think there's cum running down my leg." Roger decides to say to grab Brians attention again. -Grinning when it works. 

Brian puts his toast down onto his plate with a grimace. "Really Rog? I'm eating." 

Roger awkwardly twists his body around until his back is against the wall to pout up at Brian. 

Hopefully he falls asleep before the headache completely sets in, but he'd prefer not sleeping on the floor- which neither he or Freddie have ever cleaned. 

"Jesus, look at yourself..." Brian shakes his head. "I know that you're an independent Omega and all that, you can make your own decisions, but honestly you drink too much." 

Roger stretches his arms out to Brian with all the energy his body can muster. "Carry me? The room is spinning and I'm gonna throw up if I have to stand for another second." 

Brian closes his eyes and lets out a deep tired sigh, probably considering to find easier, more 'normal' friends, before he pushes his chair away from the table and strides over to Roger. 

"Come here." 

He spreads his long arms in invitation and Roger all but falls into his clutches with a satisfied sigh. Brians arms immediately wrap around him and carry his weight for him. 

He buries his nose in Brians warm neck and breathes in his musky Alpha scent. 

It is Rogers guilty pleasure to scent the guitarist, despite him having a boyfriend. Usually he would be more discreet, but he can pass it off as a drunken mistake for now. 

Brians smell is one of the most comforting ones in the world. It instantly calms his headache and drowns his nausea away. 

Roger has slept with countless of Alphas, but none of them know how to cuddle like Brian. Not only is he tall enough to completely cover Roger with his body, but he's always blissfully warm as well. 

"God, your breath smells of things- I don't even want to know." Brian scoffs above him with his chin on top of Rogers head.

Roger shakes his head with a snort. "No, you don't wanna." 

He closes his eyes and melts against Brians chest. 

He doesn't understand how Tim allows Brian out of his sight when the Alpha has the ability to enchant Omegas so easily. Effortless almost. 

Brians lips brush against his ear-shell while he's being shuffled towards the living room section of their dorm. "I'm gonna lay you out on the couch, alright?"

Anything soft will do now at this point. "Whatever Bri." 

The world grows dark behind his eyelids, Roger realizes he's falling asleep while Brian lowers him face first onto the couch. He doesn't want to let go of Brian, but his limbs don't cooperate with his brain anymore and he has no choice but to let his body be guided down. 

"We have band rehearsal tonight, so try to freshen up before that." 

Brian throws a thin blanket over his ass- which Roger realizes must be on full display now that he's laying on his front. 

He giggles and imagines the way Brians face must flush at the sight of his bum.

"God," Brians voice sounds very far away, despite him being right beside Roger. "You better sober up before Deacy sees you like this." 

Roger doesn't care about what prudish Omegas think of his lavish lifestyle. At least Roger is having fun. 

He nuzzles his face into the couch cushions and wiggles his ass. He can't see Brian, but he can sense his presence beside the couch very close to him. 

"Is gonna be fine, Bri." He mumbles half asleep. "Who cares?" 

"Get some sleep you idiot, then I can finish my book."

"M'who cares bout your book?" 

Long fingers brush his hair back, carting through the messy locks so tenderly that Roger feels almost too filthy for the touch. 

Slowly, but surely he melts into the couch and he completely relaxes. The alcohol dimming all his senses until he is consumed by darkness. 

"Just sleep, Rog." Brian whispers in his soft delicate voice, "I'm here." until Roger falls into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

** _Than I thought, I might start with a party! Because then we can start with Roger asking John to come ro the party and Roger ends up sleeping with Brian. _ **

It took Roger almost an hour, but he finally finds John hidden away in a quiet corner of the library. 

"You're a bitch to track down." Roger grunts out when he flops down on the seat opposite of John. 

"Thank you." Comes the monotone reply. 

"That was not a compliment." 

Roger is out of breath from running around campus to find John. His heart is beating out of his chest and his cheeks are hot. 

He takes his jacket off to keep himself from sweating through it. He reaches into his pocket to light a cigarette. 

John finally decides to look up from his book with a bored expression. Roger just beams at him. 

"What do you need, Roger?" 

Classical John, always straight to the point. "Right, well. There's this party tonight-"

"No." 

"Hey- let me finish." Roger frowns. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but after tracking John down for so long he'd hoped for some positive results. "Queen is invited to this awesome party right next to our dorms. But Freddie is taking Jim, which means the fucker will totally bail on me." 

John lazily blinks at him. "Where is the point?" 

"Getting there," Roger shushes him. "Brian is still constantly fighting with Tim. They're two minutes away from a breakup. Which means he's definitely not party material right now. And that's why I need you to be there with me." 

John lowers his eyes down towards his book. "I'm not party material either." 

Rogers hopeful smile behind his cigarette is crushed by Johns dismissal. 

John has yet to open up since joining Queen a year ago. He's almost an outsider compared to the other three. 

No matter how often Roger or the others try to involve John, he tends to keep them at an arms length. 

Roger does the one important thing he has learned ever since leaving his parents, which is speaking his mind. "It seems like you're avoiding us outside of rehearsals." 

"I know." 

"Right..." How does he respond to that? 

He glances away from the young Omega to look around the mostly empty library. 

He'd really hoped to get John on board with partying. Roger doesn't like the way Freddie has been dismissing him more and more often by giving his full attention to Jim. Brian on the other hand has been in a relationship crisis with Tim for weeks. Constantly debating whether he wants to continue their relationship as an open-relationship or quit all together. 

This leaves Roger in an awkward position of having no friends that keep him company at parties. 

He sighs and tries again. "So, you're coming tonight?" 

"Absolutely not."

"Deaky," Roger starts in his most obnoxious whiny tone. "We are band mates. We are supposed to be friends." 

"I don't see how playing bass with you a few times a week makes me eligible to party with you...." John at least has the decency to look up at Roger again.

His eyes soften ever so slightly at Rogers disappointed pout- which Roger counts as a small victory.

"How can I convince you to come?" He asks in his moment of strength. 

"You can't. I have coursework to finish tonight." 

Roger had hoped he didn't have to pull the last trick in his box, but he really isn't looking forward to not knowing anyone at the party and ending up sleeping with some asshole again. "What about omega-solidarity?" 

John snorts and for the first time in the conversation Roger has almost managed to get the gloomy bassist to smile. "What now?"

Roger tries to keep a straight face while he explains. "Omega-solidarity. We have to look after one another, you know." 

John scans him up and down thoughtfully. Probably determining whether to take him serious or not. "I've been an Omega for a long time now, but never heard of that." 

"It's a very easy concept." Roger comes up with the idea on the spot. "Omegas supporting other Omegas and keeping each other safe. Like, at parties." 

"It's still a no, but nice try." 

Roger puffs smoke into Johns face, because he knows how much the other omega hates it.

"Fine. But you owe me one." Before he grabs his jacket and marches towards the exit. Only slightly disappointed. 

"I don't owe you shit Roger!" 

~~~

Rogers friends have been assholes as of late.

Freddie and Jim are in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Which means that Roger suddenly has to share his best friend/roommate with another person. 

John as per usual is nowhere to be found when needed outside of band rehearsals and performances.

But it's Brian who's been disappointing Roger the most. Normally he's around Roger every day. He used to hang out in Rogers dorm more often than own. 

Since rethinking his relationship with Tim, Roger has been shoved to the side and barely seen him besides band practice. 

He repeatedly has to remind himself its not actually his fault he's being dismissed by everyone. 

The party is a complete disaster. 

The room is too small and there are too many people. Whoever picked the music should be charged with harassment, because it is criminally bad. 

Brian had been too busy arguing with Tim to even turn up, even though he'd promised to come. 

Freddie had danced with Roger for about two songs, before getting a drink for himself and Jim, only to never return to Roger again. 

Leaving him alone surrounded by strangers who couldn't dance to safe their lives.

The Alpha Roger had stupidly decided to dance with is shamelessly grinding his hard cock against Rogers thigh for three songs already. 

The alcohol isn't strong enough to blur out the Alphas ugly mug. 

Roger is about to push him off, when he leans down to whisper in Rogers ear suggestively. His breath is laced with alcohol and makes Roger gag. 

"Why don't we take this to my room?" 

Roger is definitely not drunk enough for this. He doesn't want to end up like last weekend.

This is simply not gonna do. As much as people like to describe Roger as a slut, he has standards. 

"No, thanks." Roger grimaces, before stepping away from the sweaty Alpha. Tonight he had wanted to hang out with his friends, dance to some good music, perhaps have sex with a sexy Alpha at the end of the evening. "I'm going home." 

Roger pushes through the crows towards the front door. 

...

"You arse. You promised you'd party with me tonight." 

~~~

** _ Then I had the bright idea to start with band rehearsals and Roger coming back from a hookup! _ **

"I knew you'd be bend over after Davey was done with you." 

Freddie laughs as Roger enters the studio with the posture of a grandmother.

The walk from the dorm to the campus studio was, well frankly, hell. Rogers ass is aching from last nights sex. His knees hurt and his head is pounding with a hangover.

But, he got out his ass off the couch, put on a pair of clean(ish) underwear and sunglasses to hide his horrid state and actually made it to rehearsals.

He's rather proud of himself. Even though it's the bare minimum. 

"Don't even start Fred." Roger mumbles through a yawn- beyond the point of exhausted. "I'm a fucking wreck right now." 

He shoos Jim off his drum stool. He needs to sit down before his legs give out again. 

"I can confirm that." Jim snorts, but obediently gets up from Rogers place to lounge besides Freddie on the piano. 

John sits quietly in the corner on a chair with his bass in his lap, next to him is the piano positioned. Opposite of them stands the beaten up drum kit. 

Roger grabs a pair of sticks from his bag and skillfully ignores Jims remark to avoid tension. He starts to bend forward and adjust the drumset. 

They have to share the studio with other university bands that sign themselves up. Queen gets the studio for a maximum of 5 hours every week. Other bands don't know how to properly handle equipment and storage instruments safely. 

The studio is not much, a few amplifiers, an old drum kit, two microphones, a piano and a table for producing/recording. The quality is horrible, but it has to do for now, until their record label wants them back into the professional studio. Much to Rogers dismay. 

He would have thought they'd be rich after making a hit single. Seven Seas of Rhye should have been their ticket to a lavish lifestyle.

But sadly, they're still struggling to get by. Working with half assed technology. 

"My arse is not going to survive this session." Roger complains at the never ending sting in his sore bottom from sitting down on the uncomfortable stool. 

Freddie sends him an apologetic smile from behind his dusty piano, "You should be careful with those type of Alphas, dear. Huge dicks but little brains. No clue as how to look after you." 

He leans up to grab Jims hand and kiss his knuckles. "Not like my Alpha." 

"Not in front of me." Roger interjects with a fake gag- which only encourages Freddie to pull Jim into a full blown kiss. 

Roger groans in annoyance, finally turns to John and acknowledge his presence. "Can you believe this nonsense, Deacy?" 

"Don't call me that." Is the first thing he says all day, before turning his very irritated face to Roger. "You were late."

"Right, sorry." Roger still hasn't quite figured out how to get on Deacy's good side. His natural charm didn't seem to work on the youngest Omega. "I was caught up listening to Brian and Tim fighting."

"Again?" Jim shakes his head when Freddie releases him from the kiss. "Jesus those two-"

Perfectly timed, Brian comes storming into the rehearsal room with his guitar case. His hair is disheveled and his face red with anger. 

"Sorry we're late." Is all he growls out before unzipping his bag and getting the amplifier ready. 

"We?" Before Freddie can finish is sentence, Tim follows Brian inside the studio. 

Roger feels something inside himself coil at the sight of him. His face is just as unamused as Brians. "Brian come back outside. We're not done talking." 

"Feisty Omega. Brian likes that." Roger knows he's not making the situation any better by adding fuel to the fire, but he loves the way Tim can switch his murderous glare from Brian towards Roger in the blink of an eye. "Does this argument end in hot makeup sex? Or will you allow us to start rehearsing." 

"Let's make a deal," Everyone turns to John. During the entire conversation he has been quietly strumming his bass in the corner, completely unnoticed by the others. "If band rehearsal starts at six, everyone gets here at six." 

"Right." 

John grits his teeth. "Quit wasting my time. I have places to be." 

"It's funny, because Jim seems to understand that when band rehearsals begin, he waits outside. You on the other hand-" 

Jim leans forward to kiss Freddie on the cheek. "Come over when you're done?" 

"Of course, dearest."

~~~

** _ Just as I was about to give up on this fic, I found an appropriate way to start the fic! And Here is a scene of Roger avoiding everyone after he finds out about the baby _**

Roger manages to avoid his friends for a couple of days. 

It isn't too hard actually, Freddie is always with Jim these days. Brian is fighting with Tim a lot, which means he is too upset to find out where Roger is hanging out, if he is not in his dorm.

Roger tries not to bother John much, he did offer the couch to Roger, but he partly said so out of politeness. He never liked sharing his personal space with anyone before, the situation doesn't change that.

Roger spends his days around the library, his grandmothers house, his favorite local pub, anywhere his friends wouldn't be coming in to ask him questions about his health or wellbeing. 

Roger needs time think about his next step.

He's gonna have to tell someone soon. As a biology student he knows that he needs a doctors examination, prenatal pills, find out his due date, check in with the school about their pregnancy policy.

But it's all very daunting. Not actually the part of having a baby, but wondering how he will ever support a baby if the university sends him away and he won't get his degree to start working, imagining the disappointment in his friends eyes when he tells them how the unspeakable has happened and he will be kicked out of Queen, breaking Brians heart by forever tying him down to Roger with a child.

Absolutely no fun in that.

Roger just needs a couple of days to sort out his own feelings, before having to deal with other people. 

The baby doesn't let him forget about the pregnancy either.

He is constantly bothered by morning sickness, the stress, his cramps, the bloating- he is too miserable to fall asleep, but too sick to get up and do anything productive. 

His health catches up on him four days later. The lack of sleep and constant vomiting leaves him too weak to get out of bed.

"Oh fuck." 

Roger groans into his pillow as another relentless cramp builds in his underbelly and rips through his core. 

It's not even the idea of having a baby that's agonizing, but living with this morning sickness for months will be the death of him.

He can't do this for much longer. Not on his own anyway.

He's supposed to follow a lecture this morning, but the sheer thought of having to put on clothes and climb out of bed seems close to impossible.

No can do. 

The curtains allow no sun to come into his small room, barely big enough to fill his queen sized bed and closet.

~~~

** _ This is a scene of John and Roger after Rogers first doctors appointment. This is not canon for the fic _ **

"Deacky," 

Roger grabs the cuff of Johns coat before he can turn the corner towards his own dorm room.

"Yeah?" He raises an eyebrow and halts mid-step, not quite amused.

Roger knows he'd already taken too much of Johns time. With the doctors appointment and examination, but he needs to get it off his chest.

He lets go of Johns coat and tries to sound as sincere as he feels. "Thank you for coming along." 

Johns face morphs into a soft smile and an eye roll. "No problem Roger."

"No really," Roger still feels esthetic with the good health bill the doctos gave him and his baby, but he couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable John was the entire time. "I know you felt kinda awkward being there the whole time, but I needed you."

Roger subconsciously lays a hand over his stomach, before he looks back up to Johns serious face. "And you were there. So thank you."

"It's not your fault I was uncomfortable." John bites his lip and looks away- he's been following the movement of Rogers hand with his eyes. 

"There's stuff I gotta deal with."

It's hard seeing Johns eyes growing dark with a far away memory. Instinctively Roger wants to give him a hug, but John takes a step back before he can reach him.

His eyes are fixed on the floor. Roger can see his arms trembling. "I'm sorry... I need some space" 

Roger shakes his head and freezes in place. "Don't worry Deacky." He puts his hands up with a smile. "You don't have to do or say anything you don't want to."

Cursing, John takes another step backwards towards his room. "I'm gonna go, before I ruin your good mood."

"John, don't be ridiculous-" Roger calls after him, but John has already rounded the corner. 

"See you at rehearsal, Roger." 

Roger groans with his hands up in the air. "Deacky! Come on!" 

He is too physically exhausted to run after him. It is no use to yell and catch unwanted attention from other students. 

Right...

~~~

** _ Roger seeing Tim and Brian together after he finds out he's pregnant _ **

Roger has had years of practice for dealing with his jealousy.

Brian has been with Tim for a long time. Roger has never seen them not together. But now that he is 11 weeks pregnant with Brians baby, something deep inside of him feels unsettled when the couples come to rehearsals together.

"Sorry we're late." 

Brians hair is a mess when he opens his guitar case and immediately rushes to plug it in. 

Roger looks away before he gets caught staring. 

He coughs awkwardly to get the prickling feeling out of his throat. He might still throw up despite the pills Lawrence gave him.

~~~

** _ A scene before the band goes on world tour! Nobody knows that Roger is pregnant except for John and Grandmother at this point! _ **

Three weeks later, the world tour becomes reality. 

Well... world tour meaning, playing as the opening act for Mott the Hoople in the USA leg and finishing the tour solo in the United Kingdom. 

Despite only being the opening act for the first half of the tour, Roger remembers from last year that it is extremely exhausting.

Always traveling by bus, sleeping in a new hotel room every night (or worse- on the bus), drumming around the clock and the horrid local food.

Touring isn't easy, but it's incredibly important for Queen to reach out to the masses. 

They're an amazing live act after all. 

Meaning, no matter how pregnant and stressed Roger might be- he can't pass up an opportunity like this for the band. 

Perhaps if this tour goes well, their record label will finally decide to fund a third album.

The rest of the band is enthusiastic, going through their personal preparation process.

John needs a few days of complete solidarity, before he can survive endless days cooped up in a bus with the band. 

Brian buys himself new strings for the Red Special and visits his mother to demonstrate on a map what cities they'll perform in and when they can schedule a call. 

Freddie on the other hand has a great concern for their stage wear. As per usual, Roger joins him on a hunt for cheap costumes for the band.

"Dear, like the Album we should do this white and black aesthetic." 

Freddie holds up a satin white bolero with a grin. It catches the light inside the second-hand store perfectly.

"That'll look amazing on stage." Roger stalks over and rubs the soft fabric between his fingers. "It's a bit warm, but comfortable." 

They always do this before a show. Going from store to store to find something memorable and cheap to wear. It's the most fun, because nothing they ever find is too outrageous for a Queen show.

Brian and John couldn't give two shits about what they wear, they often don't have a say anyway. While Roger and Freddie are very fashion conscious. 

They used to shop together all the time, before Jim came along and occupied most of Freddie's spare time. 

Roger was surprised Freddie made time to shop this time as well. He hadn't dared to get his hopes up.

Of course Jim is tagging along. But the Alpha does his best to hang in the back and leave the discussions between the band members, never interfering in band discussions.

Which is something Roger can truly appreciate about Jim- not that he'll give him the satisfaction of ever telling him that. 

"If I find a pair of matching pants I'll wear this- else Deacky might fit it." Freddie mumbles while snatching the bolero out of Rogers grip before the blond could claim it.

"What if I want it?" Roger challenges while skimming through another rack of clothing. 

Glitters and zebra print are apparently in fashion this season. He feels almost bad for liking it.

Almost.

Do they have zebra maternity clothes? 

"No dear, you are the black contrast." Freddie scoffs as if it's obvious. He always has a vision in mind already that at times can't be compromised. "That'll make your hair pop. While the white will look great as a contrast to our black hair-" 

Freddie's voice drifts to the background when Rogers eyes land on the most adorable little dress he's ever seen. 

He barely holds back a gasp when he subconsciously reaches for the delicate item, squashed between distressed jeans and ratty sweaters. 

It definitely doesn't belong there. It should be with the other kids clothing. A client must have misplaced it.

It caught Rogers attention though, tender and soft between harsh and dark. 

With careful hands, he takes it off the rack and stares at it with wide blank eyes. 

Rogers heart flutters at how tiny the pastel yellow dress is. Completely angelic with white buttons and a feminine bow. 

The idea of a human being fitting into it seems almost impossible. Perhaps as unreal as the idea of one growing inside Roger right now.

He doesn't necessarily have a preference for boy or girl, but the tiny flower detail and white collar on the dress makes him want to secretly buy it. Or steal it. 

It's not a good thing to do, but Freddie definitely cannot see him buy it. He won't get away with that. 

Roger casually stands on his tip toes to make sure the shop owner isn't paying attention to him. It's only him, Freddie, Jim and some older lady in the cramped shop.

The man is bend over his paperwork. Frowning behind a cigar. 

Without a second thought, Roger opens his coat and slides the tiny dress into his inner pocket. 

Roger isn't nervous. Doesn't feel guilty either. 

He's stolen before, many times in fact, most of the time Freddie plays out a distraction while Roger loots. Which makes it a lot easier to get away with it. 

But even when he's alone, he doesn't sweat, his eyes aren't darting around and he casually continues to skim through the clothes before Freddie notices anything. 

"You're not very tall Roger, but I gotta break it to you. You won't fit into that." 

Roger almost jumps when Jim is suddenly standing beside him with crossed arms. 

His heart slams against his ribcage and his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. 

It's a small relief Jim isn't the shop owner, but the Alpha caught Roger in the act of stealing baby clothes- which is still a mess. 

"Shut up." He utters through gritted teeth and turns to check if anyone else noticed him stealing. "What the fuck Jim?"

The Alpha is looking over Rogers shoulder as the blond zips his coat up quickly, before they draw even more attention to themselves. 

Jim bites his lip to keep himself from laughing. Roger doesn't usually let himself be caught off guard by anyone, let alone Jim Hutton. 

It pisses him off. 

"I swear the God, shut up Jim." 

Even though Roger is a lot skinnier and smaller than Jim- and he has to crane his neck to look the Alpha in the eye, Roger effectively threatens him. 

Freddie cannot find out about this. He'll definitely put two and two together. There's too much at stake.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'm cutting your fucking tongue off and shove it up your arse-"

Jim holds his hands up in surrender and physically backs up. "Hey, I was just joking around. I won't tell on you-"

Roger points at his chest with his index finger and squints his eyes. "You don't tell anyone about this, capische?" 

The playful grin on Jims face morphs into a worried frown in a second. 

"Roger, are you okay?" 

It dawns on Roger that overreacting to the situation probably just drew more attention to it. 

"Of course I am. Just, don't sneak up on me. Common sense." 

To play it off, Roger scoffs and pushes past him to see what new items Freddie found for the band. 

"But Roger-" Jim follows behind him with a low voice. "You're very worked up lately. I get you don't want to do this with me, but maybe you should talk to Fred-"

By the end of Jims sentence, Roger is practically sprinting into Freddie's arms across the room in order to avoid any questions he can't answer without bursting out he's pregnant.

He's pumped with hormones, there's a baby growing in his belly and he is too afraid to tell anyone. 

"Oh hello darling." Freddie oofs when Roger bumps into him. 

He wraps an arm around the blonds shoulder to keep them both from toppling over. "Did you find anything with Jim over there?"

Roger leans against Freddie's shoulder and shakes his head. The hormones, the shopping left him very exhausted. "No. Nothing."

Humming, Freddie shows him the pair of pants he's been eyeing for a while. 

"What do you think of this? I was thinking you could wear it with a cropped blouse." 

The pants are black high waisted and flared at the bottom. It's more Brians style, but it would hide some of the swell of Rogers rapidly growing belly.

"I like it." Roger takes it from Freddie and selects a white blouse with black embroidered flowers on the shoulders. "We could cut this up so it's cropped, or I could tug it into my pants."

"Let's try it on- Oh Jim honey, we're just heading to the dressing room." Freddie halts mid-step to press a kiss to Jims warm cheeks after he finally caught up with them. 

He eyes Roger for a second when he pulls back from Freddie. His eyebrows raised and hands on his hips.

Roger holds his breath in the hopes the Alpha keeps their weird encounter to himself. 

"Great. Let's do that. For whom are the pants?" 

Roger exhales in relief. His body sagging against Freddie. 

The stupid dress really wasn't worth all this.

"The pants are for Roger- darling you go ahead while Jim and I look for something Brian can wear." 

Freddie untangles himself from Roger and shoos him towards the dressing room by himself.

Back in the day, before Jim would come shopping with them, Freddie and Roger used to share a changing room to help one another into their new clothes.

But also because it's deeply frowned down upon for Alphas to use the Omega dressing rooms. 

They used to laugh and giggle at the mortified expressions of the people who saw Freddie climb into the small space with Roger. Assuming they were having sex while obviously unmated. 

It was a scandal- especially when they used to obnoxiously giggle and make inappropriate comments about each others bodies. 

All they were really doing was sipping up each others clothes. 

Freddie doesn't do socially unacceptable platonic Alpha-Omega things anymore now that he has Jim. 

Roger really misses it. 

"Sure." Roger is just glad Jim has gotten the message and keeps his mouth shut. "See you in a bit."

He goes into the changing room all by himself- if you don't count the little bundle of cells growing inside of him.

There's only three stalls in the tiny shop and only one is reserved for Omegas. 

Roger is lucky nobody else is occupying it. 

~~~

Rogers grandmother is not amused. 

Dr Lawrence even less so. 13 weeks pregnant is no time to be traveling abroad. Especially not to be working. 

They're afraid for his health and that of his child. Roger would be lying if he said that was his first concern too. 

He's more afraid of Brian or Freddie finding out. That he won't be able to keep his stupid symptoms under control so he can flawlessly play the drums as always.

Grandmother asks him not to go. Dr Lawrence strongly advices him to stay put, considering his hormonal changes and physical strain. John begs him to tell Freddie, Brian- or anyone else who's on the road with them.

Roger knows that they're probably right. 

The most sensible thing to do was to stay at home. His feet propped up, his trouser buttons undone and his belly stuffed with healthy homemade food.

The thing is though, he's just not that kind of Omega.

He decides that he has to do it. Who says a pregnant unmated Omega can't do a world tour? Roger can do anything he sets his mind to. 

If he wants to be a rockstar he can't pass up an opportunity for a world tour. 

Well... world tour meaning, playing as the opening act for Mott the Hoople in the USA leg and finishing the tour solo in the United Kingdom. 

Despite only being the opening act for the first half of the tour, Roger remembers from last year that it is extremely exhausting.

Always traveling by bus, sleeping in a new hotel room every night (or worse- on the bus), drumming around the clock and the horrid local food.

Touring isn't easy, but it's incredibly important for Queen to reach out to the masses. 

They're known for being an amazing live act after all. 

Meaning, no matter how pregnant and stressed Roger might be- he can't pass up an opportunity like this for the band. 

Perhaps if this tour goes well, their record label will finally decide to fund a third album.

Roger can't say he isn't worried about his baby. He's 13 weeks along now.

He's officially in the second trimester. The symptoms shift and change. The chance of a miscarriage is greatly reduced. 

It's supposed to be the relaxing time of the pregnancy. Omegas begin to glow, their bellies rapidly grow, and they can safely speculate on having a baby without a chance of losing it.

For Roger his changing body is just a reminder of the clock ticking and he is running out of time. 

"Hey Rog," John comes jogging over to Roger with his two suitcases and his bass in his hand. "How are you doing?"

~~~

** _On the plane to the USA before the tour! _**

Roger had learned during his years of biology studies that pregnancy symptoms becomes more bearable during the second trimester.

The nausea is supposed to be over. Omegas can safely tell others about their pregnancy without the high risk of a miscarriage.

They actually begin to show.

With 13 weeks, Roger is in his second trimester as well.

He should be feeling like his textbook had shown a picture of a happy young omega with a huge smile spreading across her face, matching the small rounding of her 14 weeks fetus.

Roger doesn't get any of that. 

In fact, he's not been this sick since getting those pills from Dr Lawrence.

His head is heavy and pounding. There's a constant need to throw up, but it won't get out. His stomach is bloated and cramping.

John speculated that it was probably the stress of the tour on top of having to keep it all a secret. 

The night before they were flying Roger couldn't sleep for a second. 

He tried laying in bed, curled up on his side to not disturb his stomach any further. While he was staring off into the distance, rubbing his swollen cramping belly, until his alarm warned him it was time to get to the airport. 

He's barely able to make it to his seat by the time they're boarding the plane. His body is demanding the lost sleep immediately.

Someone- Rogers eyes are squeezed closed to breathe through his unbearable headaches so he cannot tell, helps him onto the plane and shows his passport to the concerned flight attendant. 

Either John, Freddie or Brian drags him across the plane towards their seats. The room is spinning 

Roger doesn't even care that Freddie switched seats so Roger is stuck sitting with Brian for the next 9 hours.

Any shoulder he could lean against would be sufficient now.

~~~

** _ Here is when Brian ran away from Roger and Rog just found out University let him stay! _**

The second Roger comes home he kicks off his uncomfortable shoes and frees his bulging belly out of his tight jacket.

He bends down to grab the newspaper from the doormat for his grandmother. Though it's small things like bending that exhaust him these days.

Partly because he's five months pregnant. But also because he hasn't slept well in a while.

With a sigh Roger comes shuffling into the living room where his grandmother is laying on the couch, bundled up in a blanket. Sick again.

"Hi granma." He bends over to kiss her cheek. Warm, but not feverishly so. 

He settles down on the armchair next to the couch. Putting his feet up with a heavy sigh. The baby is wrecking his stamina and lower back. 

"And? What did they say?" His grandmother sits up a little. Not quite able to tell what the outcome of the conversation with the headmaster was from Rogers exhausted facial expression. 

Roger gently cups his belly where his shirt won't teach. The skin itching where it's growing rapidly. 

All of his shirts stretching. So are his pants. The fabric won't cover his belly completely, which makes it even more tempting to rub it soothingly. Trying to keep his nerves down and remind himself why he is going through all this in the first place. 

"Come on, Dreamy. Are you allowed to finish the school year?" 

The corner of Rogers lip quirks a little at his grandmothers curiosity. He doesn't want to keep her waiting. 

"I'm allowed to stay." 

She gasps, a broad smile on her wrinkled face. "Thank goodness. There's still hope for this world." 

Initially, Roger had been stoked by the news. But on his way home, he's hit once again by the reminder he won't have an Alpha by his side. 

"Is there?" Roger grumbles. Instantly putting a damper on the mood. 

His grandmother sighs, her eyes softening with sympathy as she squeezes his knee. Her hands are shaking as she does. 

It makes Roger even sadder. She's weak, sickly. Her eyes almost as hollow and tired as his.

He should be energizing her, taking care of her better than he is now. But he can't. He's miserable with heartbreak and pumped with hormones he can't handle all by himself.

But he has no choice. 

It has been two weeks since Roger has last seen Brian. And 13 days since he's started effectively ignoring John and Freddie. 

Ever since getting released from the hospital, Roger has been staying with his grandmother to keep himself busy. With her, homework, plans for the nursery, studying. Anything to keep his mind off of Brian.

"Your friends called again." 

Roger looks up at her from where he's been staring off into space. "Mm.." 

She doesn't let him drift away again. Her tone sharper when she continues to speak. "I told them you'll call them back."

"I don't know Grandma." Roger gets up from the armchair to escape her wise gaze. It makes him nervous. He's had enough confronting conversation for one day. "I don't really feel like it." 

He shuffles over to the kitchen. He's always in for a snack these days. For either comfort or the baby. 

Frowning at the contents refrigerator, Roger doesn't see anything remotely close to olives. Not even pickles. "I'll do some groceries tomorrow." He decides, mentally apologizing to his child as he walks back to the living room with a banana instead. 

He finds his grandmother sitting upright with the blanket thrown to the side. Her eyes narrow as she stares him down.

Here it comes. 

"No. You need to get back to your normal life. Your dorm room, friends and music. I'll do groceries myself."

"You're too sick grandma." Roger scoffs. Lowering himself onto the armchair again, before handing her half the banana. "Come on." 

"You are going to be a parent, you can't keep running away from your problems. Lying to everyone and yourself."

Roger presses his lips together. Looking down at his socked feet instead of meeting her eyes.

Shame washes over him, and he hates it. He ran away from his parents to escape the very existence of sham.

But this time it's justified. He should be terribly ashamed for his web of lies. 

Grandma is right. He should be facing his fears. 

He had tried. After realizing Brian had given Freddie and Jim the food, took the tube home and left- to God knows where, Roger has tried to call. His dorm room, Tim, his college friends, his parents home, but nobody knows where Brian is.

Or nobody wants to tell.

Roger has lots of explaining to do. He isn't even sure where to start, but he knows he has to.

They're having a baby together after all. 

"He won't answer my calls. I have nobody to face." Roger grumbles miserably.

He's been absolutely wallowing is self pity for the past few days. 

"What about your other friends? You aren't answering their calls either. They're worried about you." She lifts his chin up with her index finger. Her eyes sad as she smiles down at him. "I am worried about you." 

Brian disappearing out of his life abruptly.

~~~

** _ Here Roger is pregnant and everyone is working on the nursery! _ **

Roger huffs. Cupping his belly while he watches the other three work around them. 

"One second you're complaining your feet are swollen and the baby is using your lungs as a football, the next second you hate us because we force you to rest." John laughs at the exasperated Omega. "We're just looking after you."

"I'm carrying a whole baby inside of me. I am allowed to complain." 

John bites his lip to keep himself from smiling. "You're right- sorry." Before he continues to carry a large can of paint into the nursery to repaint the old crib. "Will you please have a rest?" 

Roger curls up into the rocking chair- as much as his round belly allows him to with a huff. Watching Brian assemble the last piece of wood against the crib, while John readies the pain. Both on their hands and knees all day.

Which is admirable, Roger can't be bothered to stand for periods longer than ten minutes. 

They're playing an old Elvis record in the background. Roger can't stand it, but he can't be bothered to find something else to listen to either. 

He doesn't like throwing a hissy fit at his friends, while they're all working together to accommodate Roger and the baby. But his hormones are going haywire. 

The draining weight of his belly- almost as if a bowling ball is dragging him down by his navel, the fatigue of not sleeping enough due to the baby and his 

At least they can pretend not to mind. 

They haven't been making music much in the last few days. Too busy decorating grandmas house and finding the right reporter to bring out their stories.

They need a new manager.

~~~

** _ Roger just before his exams!! _ **

Some people look surprised at his appearance. Probably thinking he wouldn't show up when he's nearing the nine months mark. Others are concerned or impressed.

Roger tries not to care, fishing out a pen and his glasses out of his pocket, before slowly lowering himself on the uncomfortable wooden chair behind the too small desk.

"Fuck..." He grunts- his spine instantly protesting at the hard back of the chair. 

Everything is uncomfortable now that he's in the final stages of pregnancy. He's worn to the bone and his spine aches to accommodate his pregnant belly. 

It's awfully distracting while he tries to find a bearable way to sit through his exam- all the while all eyes of the room are on him. 

The pressure is a lot. Exams, the staring, the physical drag. Roger could scream. 

The baby isn't too happy either. Kicking in displeasure when the edge of the desk digs slightly against his belly. 

He can't move his chair back any further without hitting the desk behind him. 

All the moving and pushing has made him sweaty and flushed. The test hasn't even begun and he's an uncomfortable mess. 

Not to mention his awful hormones. 

"Are you alright?" 

Out of the blue, his professor stands over the table, eyebrow raised. 

"You don't look too chipper, dear." 

She's always been protective of him. Knowing he's the only Omega in her class instantly made her take him under her wing. (Without his permission.)

He doesn't need protection or special treatment.

But professor Anita always has a special place in his heart. For her kind smile and never ending concerns. Her sly comments and witty teaching. She's subtle about her worries, never lets the other students know she gives Roger extra attention. 

But yet she does. Giving him an extra week for his assignment when he has his heat. Allowing him to eat food in her classroom when he's pregnant and starving. Telling the other students off when they make condescending comments. 

"Not really. I'm huge, the world wasn't made for size pregnant Omegas." He huffs, wiping his flushed forehead with the back his sleeve. "I had to walk across the campus to come here- pardon my French, but I'm fucking exhausted ma'm. Only to have every single fucker in this room staring at my fat body, and I can't sit behind my desk properly." 

Anita frowns sadly. "I'm sorry, dear." 

"It's whatever. These are my finals and after this week I won't ever have to sit in these uncomfortable chairs again." Roger huffs again. This time to blow his hair out of his face to look up at Anita. "The last time." 

"That is, if you make the test well." She winks playfully. "Not too distracted with your music to study, are you? Heard you on the radio the other day."

Roger feels himself relax by the conversation almost instantly. He knows Anita does this on purpose- well aware of how to make him at ease before his finals. 

He leans back to change the angle of his back. Taking some of pressure off his lower backs joints. 

Out of instinct, he cups his belly with two hands, stroking lazily as he speaks up to her in the hopes of the baby laying off his bladder before the test starts. 

"I practiced quite enough! I'm not quite the rockstar yet." 

"Obviously you are, why else would the other students be staring at you? We got a celebrity amongst us." Anita giggles- her eyes shifting to Rogers middle almost subconsciously. 

It makes Roger smile too. He'll at least miss her.

Not the 8 am lectures. Or studying till 4 am for pop quizzes the professor loves to give.

But her thoughtfulness and easy conversation. 

University wasn't hell, but it wasn't designed friendly for Omegas. Considering days off for his heat weren't allowed, discrimination from fellow students or some of his teachers, having to share his medical information with the school to enroll. And much more.

People like Anita made his time less taxing. 

"I'm hardly a celebrity yet, but nice try to cheer me up." He smiles half heartedly. "I should have brought you flowers or whatever for all you've done for me the past few years. Wouldn't want to deal with my idiotic fellow students without your help." 

"Oh hon, don't buy me anything. You paid buckets of money for tuition already." Antis waves his words off instantly. "And don't feel uncomfortable about people watching, that's the rest of your life with your rising fame."

Roger scoffs. 

"I feel more uncomfortable with my baby using my bladder as a trampoline than some random Alphas unfamiliar to the sight of a pregnant person." 

"I won't hold my breath for their body anatomy test results." Anita says a tad too loud. Causing some students to huddle in their chairs and cheeks to heat up in shame. 

She glances down at her watch. Humming. 

"One minute before the test. Do me a favor, rock this shit?"

"Well if there's one thing I'm good at it's rocking." Roger laughs, the baby kicks again. This time the ribs instead of his bladder. Which is more manageable for now. 

Anita walks back towards the head of the class. "That's the spirit!"

~~~

Hi everyone. Thank you for supporting me. Next chapter will be up ASAP. I love doing this for you all, I am proud of what we're accomplishing here! Blessed and please do leave me a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you’re thinking! Next chapter will be here soon!!!!


End file.
